footsteps of the man
by Jadeisgolden
Summary: How did Snape become the way he is? What moulds a man?Read on. Rubbish summery this is my first be nice.


Just to add this is **my story **and dates mean **very little **to me as I am **very bad at maths**. And I can make people be friends with whom I choose

Ps sorry fro probable mistakes I really did try but please read on

(says defensively) my mum liked it!

Only kidding- pps. It getts better the more you read and the more you review.

My story Footsteps

_Life's like this life's this-that's the way it is.._

Chapter one Impressions

_Every tragedy every joy- every event that moulded me into the man I am, was to do with a women in the side lines.._

- Actor J Deilam

_Hearts leap in a giddy whorl_

_Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearls.._

-wicked

Elaine Prince could be cruel she could be vile but to her best friend she was civil after all she had saved her life in their second year.

Marissa Nobel smiled down at Elle the party had been fun, they were both pretty drunk after consuming all the fire whisky they could get their hands on Elle was hiccupping gentle and they wondered out of the leaky cauldron with some other Slytherin graduates.

"Lets Get a Muggle" One blond haired blur said suddenly all the Slytherin's thought this would be a great game and soon came among a man in a purple coat

"hey **Aguamenti! **muggle"

-the now wet man it tuned out was _not a muggle _but ministery official all the Slytherin's ran in a mad dash she couldn't feel herself move but the ground she hit said otherwise. She was running fast she couldn't feel anything not the wand in her hand not the cloth of her cloak as she sped through alleyways and byways until she felt on something soft-ish.

"HELP! I fell!"

"_Help yourself_" was the last thing she heard before passing out.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked, she felt warm so warm and comfortable she knew she wasn't in her bed this place smelt like lavender and clouds.. _she assumed clouds smelt pure and marshmallow-eee/_

Forcing her eyes open -harder than it sounder Marissa was faced with the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Hello I'm Anthony Nobel"

"_Hello_" she croaked she heard something like a baby crying and tried to sit up.

"drink this, well talk later" the man said holding a glass of water to her lips, she knew she shouldn't accept it-it could be some strange elixir but she did.

"I have to check on my son."

And that was how she had ended up stranded in the muggle world no money no knowledge and In love, Anthony Nobel a widower had found her cared for her for three weeks until she was well (muggle medicine was so inferior) -then another four weeks as friends then two weeks and lovers till she decide she had to leave.

Her parents said nothing about her unexplained experience her friends the _true Turn coast they were_-Faked innocence at leaving her, told her parents they didn't know where she was.

Only Elle had helped telling them she was on a dark mission, Elle looked worse than she had ever seen her more gaunt and sallow almost dead.

And that was how she went back to her sad worlds of hate and evil but she hardy cared for in her nine short weeks she had love kindness, beauty and a family.

_Four weeks later_

"I pregnant" I told Elle

"_And I'm getting married so what_" Elle snapped, then sighed "Me too-been ages though how long till you're due?" the shock of mother hood brought the two girls together and they balanced each other Elle was an orphan with no family but had always been the independent one, Rissa (as Anthony had re-christened her) was shocked to see her parents hardly cared that she was pregnant _all was to stay the same _she would live with them **not** to disgrace the family in another way.

She prayed every night for a son-her own piece of Anthony to keep with her and safe, she would never have told her parents the baby was half muggle not for all the Power in the world she wanted her son more than anything..

Even if he was a squib she would love him, she would give him love beauty and a family and never let him be spoiled into love and hate like her.

At the birth of her daughter she felt something in her heart break, a girl not a boy.. A girl.

The name had to begin with A, it had too- she felt a need to cling to Anthony through the baby…

Every day her daughter grew more happy more beautiful and it hurt her to see that little part of Anthony trapped here in her hell.

"_take the child to clicky, the elf will watch her, I am going out_" she barked.

As the baby gurgled once again almost begging her to play.

Lily Elizabeth Evans enjoyed remembering the past it was her favourite pastimes. Her brilliant memory was one of the reasons she enjoyed thinking back she remembered things well-when she was younger she had read Peter pan she truly believed her memories were all tidy in neat piles within organised boxes like Mrs Darlings. She could remember dates, colours facts even conversations and took great pleasure in relieving her past and the end of the day almost a bed time story to herself.

Tonight as she cried herself to sleep curling up next to her boyfriend she remembered her first train ride to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents waved her off, her mum Poppy was in her best red dress and grinning broadly her father Brain looked little teary but to this day swore it was 'hay fever' her older sister 'Pea' just waiting her thin long face pulled down in a thin grimace (_she had been forced along_) believing her little sister was the butt of some horrible joke **after all the strange things that happed around her had been horribly noticed**.

Kissing them goodbye and giving her sister a extra long hug-the kind that felt like you were the only one doing the hugging. She ran off to a group of strangely dressed people and followed them to the platforms.

"Through That?" she asked pointing to the very solid looking wall "ok.." she said shakily running.

"Mudblood" she heard a women with grey pale hair and a hocked nose sneer, one of the mothers she supposed.

After lugging her gigantic bag to the nearest compartment she crashed into the seat in a state of panic.

It was real it was _bloody real! _she was here, it was no practical joke…o my!

-Her stomach felt like someone was squeezing the life out of it slowly. O GOD I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK-

The world seemed to blur it was to fast she could feel the earth spinning, she couldn't catch her breath or a logical thought-

I'M GOING TO DIE -O GOD O-

slam!

"sorry! My fault-s_tu..pid_ door wouldn't open" a smiling head full of long brown curls looked around the door "hello, can I sit here? Please…" the girl made the largest most adorable puppy eyes, Lily could tell it had taken years to perfect.

Nodding slowly her short red bob fluttering around her neck she tried to look busy fiddling with her book instead of all creepy and watching.

"sure" The girl came in dragging a hot pink muggle suitcase- she had learnt the word muggle from the Mistery official who had visited her parents.

I practically glowed at my use of it _Muggle none magical folk_.

"My names Arrabella Nessa Nobel, _call me Arry _my mum thought I was a cat or something when she named me, I'm so sorry when I'm nervous words flap out of my mouth-and I can't control it-big gasp-are you as nervous as me please say yes!" she said this all so quickly and practically jumped up when she said yes she was so over the top I started to giggle.

"ok Arry I'm lily. Lily Evans" good another muggle girl they could get through this together! It was bound to be a hard transition, gosh.. She was no good at making friends, it wasn't that she wasn't nice.. She just wasn't partially sociable preferring to associate with a book.

"Great to meet you lily, I can tell I like you already and my first impressions are never wrong" the girl said grinning so broadly I could have counted all her teeth, I noticed her outfit for the first time.

Tight light denim jeans and a long purple top with a thin rainbow on the stomach and the words "_make peace not YOU-KNOW-WHAT"_.

Her hair was long and a light chocolate mixed strangely with a few dark streaks, almost as if her hair couldn't decided on a fixed colour. She had a sweet kind face with round tinted cheeks of youth and she was wearing makeup!-ok not much but still! It looked great! I wonder if she could do mine! Dark purple eye shadow and mascara.

"And for your question I am very nervous… to my stomach feels so fluttery I could just throw up.. And wouldn't that be great on my first day"

Arry grinned slowly "Yer I know what you mean our first day.. Impressions my mum told me to behave myself" her eyes started to sparkle "_for the first day at least_" we started to giggle "I don't know why were so nervous everyone else will be too-"

Then the door was rip open again and a girl-like blur burst in and jumped into Arry's arms.

"Arry!"

"Alice are you ok?"

"no Will was bullying me again" she sobbed then another girl burst in

"Merlin Allie you run fast" she panted then turned to me "hi I'm Zandra!"

The door opened AGAIN! "hello I'm Wendy can I sit here? You all look like first years too"

"Sure join the party" Arry said Alice just sobbed on.

"that's it Ally.. don't cry any more as soon as we get to Hogwart's you can learn hexes and turn that Will into a pile of dragon dung and I'll put his underwear on the Quidditch pitch- no wait I'll dye it pink first what-ya-say, happy?" the girl grinned and rubbed her nose "what he do any way?"

"he pushed me and took my glasses! And-"

"I'll get them back later.. what else"

"And he started calling my dad names again like blood traitor-I hate that Will! Can't believe we were ever friend. Stupid Will-Nott stupid name" she screamed violently pulling her light Blond hair back into pigtails.

After ten minutes of chatting and getting to know each other or-them getting to know me and Wendy, I decided I really liked this girls and couldn't wait to start school. I had read _Facts and Fictions of Hogwart__'s by Renaldo Burpkins _but they seemed to know everything

"Ok after we change into our robes lets go look for Will he'll properly be and the end of the train, do you want to go?" Wendy grinned looking partially bloodiest for such a sweet looking blond.

I just smiled at Lily I had already decided I liked her if she came or not was up to her. But she did look brave to me with that _follow me into battle _red hair it was the most beautiful hair I had ever seen, it gave red a new name it was like blood and shiny red apple colour, Apple blood! I was a regular Ted Hughes.

We walked out of the compartment all four girls unite against one evil WILL NOTT! Silly sweeper of a name.

I looked in some of the compartments as we walked past one that caught my eye was full of first years surrounding one boy with messy raven hair who was standing on the seat telling them some dramatic story and waving a stitch in the air _one where he single handily saved the day_.

"Hey Potter!" I yelled knocking on the glass he paused waved at us. I knew Potters dad really well he and my dad were good mates and I had been practically raised with him gotten into plenty of mischief.

_I had saved the day more often than not._

One short fat dirty blond boy pushed past Wendy causing her to fall "that hurt!"

"sorry" the boy squeaked in a rat-like manner "I'm new.." he wandered of gazing into Potters compartment.

"What a little clutz" Alice moaned helping Wendy up

"I think I broke my coccyx!" Wendy said rubbing her behind "I'm gonna kill that boy once we get to school" we were halfway down the train when I spotted my cousin Sirius walk past with some other older Slytherin boys, probably his annoying brother I though he looked miserable.

But he gave me a devil may care wink before he walked on. Recently he had decided he liked hanging out with boys better than girls, mum just said it was a phase boys went through where girls were yucky to them, I couldn't help thinking bitterly _his mum must be pleased_.

I giggled as we passed some cute looking Ravenclaw boys who smiled down at us. I think I want to be in Ravenclaw. I didn't realise I had said it out loud till Alice said

"I don't mind personally my mum wants me to be a Ravenclaw like her"

"I want to be in Gryffondor" lily said suddenly "I read about the houses and if I made to pick I'd go for them" I nodded sagely.

"me to, or Ravenclaw with the cuties, my Nana would be proud if I got into Slytherin " not that we spoke with that old witch.

"Excuse me" a thin witch pushing a trolley forced us to go into a compartment so she could monover past _bossy burks._

"sorr-hello" the large compartment was empty except for one scrawny blond boy.

Ticking tea leaves. where'd he come from?

"Hello" he said nervously looking at as all hesitantly before dropping his eyes back to the book he had been holding, his nose was practically on the paper gorgeous light blue eyes darted across the page at such a shocking speed it was mesmerising like watching a pendulum swing. I heard the other girls file out of the compartment but I didn't want to leave.

"I'm Arry… we'll be at Hogwart's soon I'd change if I were you"

"Lupin, Remus Arnold Lupin" he said standing and offering me his hand he was surprisingly tall must be older.

I shock it solemnly he was very tall and **very** thin, almost ill looking with a soft pallor in his skin almost as if he wasn't used to the sun.

He looked bookish and kind smiling he rubbed his eyes "umm.. I need to get _changed_"

"Say no more" I blushed and rushed out of the room.

"what took you so long?" without waiting for an answer Wendy continued talking "that boy seems so weird"

"I think he seems nice" I protested

"he was snogging a book"

"so lots of intellectuals enjoy reading" lily defended I remembered she had a book in the compartment and had been reading it when we met.

"-hey!!" lou-lou whispered "he's in there" she said pointing.

"how many?"

"three, Will, Rosier and Wilkins"

"Great! if Malfoy or Snape were in their we'd have trouble" Alice said tripping over her own feet.

"hu" I snapped "we could face them anyway, we got Lily and Wendy now" they grinned back encouragingly.

Lily didn't know it but I knew we would be friends best friends I had dreamt of her before and I was never wrong yet.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Arry grinning

"One, two, three!!! Attack!" grabbing my hand as Louisa opened the doors and we all ran in Aryy looking back at me laughing and then the shocked looks on the boys faces as they were changing.

"My, my William you do wear pink Boxers!" he still insisted they were red, _Gryffindor red_.

Yer Nott-!

_Their were something's you couldn't share and not end up the greatest of friend humiliating boys in their underwear is one of them._

-quote J.K but edited

Mistakes of the father.

I yawned after finishing a particularly long essay on willow water properties for Professor Slughorn.

Now for a decent nights sleep.

**first year**

_Notice me take my hand… _

-Brittany every time

"That muggle girls so weird, I don't know how they can stand her in the Gryffindor common room gives me the creeps with those eyes.. and that hair I've never seen a _brighter_ red-lets do a fire charm on it_-not that you could tell the difference_" Amber said flicking back her golden hair smirking down at me wickedly like I couldn't hear her, what hurt was some of the Gryffindor's laughed with her- and the ravenclaws (not many huffelpuffs)- not one I noticed except two the one from the train Arry had her mouth pursed more than that professor McGonnagall.

Ever since her arrival at Hogwarts they had made fun of her!.. All the houses were together now for a demonstration on **Chizpurfle** which had infected the castle like lice.

And here she was being laughed at by all the houses -Lily suddenly felt close to tears she had been called weird ever since she got her letter from her sister (and most of her life) now-these people the ones who should have accepted her were doing the same…

"and that-"

"Amber I suggest you shut your mouth before you find it lying on the floor by your fat ankles" Arry snapped holding out her wand

"_Arrabella?" _amber asked curtly "is that a challenge?"

"Don't Arrabella me Amber" Arry said coldly standing beside me "you mess with one Gryffindor you mess with them all."

The popular girl influenced some other girls to side and her Lily watched as they instantly stood behind her. And the not very-subtle point about Gryffindor reminded them of their loyalties as if realising all at once they had been laughing with the Slytherin's all the Gryffindor moved slightly.

"Ha, as if I would be afraid of a _glorified Gryffindor_"

"I've seen you fight amber, _I__'m not impressed_" the girl said looking pass Amber to the other Slytherins as if sizing them up for a fight.

I spotted one boy with a big nose and long black hair-if we started to fight he was _the one I was kicking first_… or the pale blond boy with the smug expression next to him.

"Not with a wand you haven't!" the angelic blond said pouting.

"_No but I dough it will be improved, much.._"

Just then their care of magical creatures teacher arrived Professor Loovzam hushed them all to their seats.

And told them to arrange into groups of three.

"Be my partner " Arry whispered out of the side of her mouth and Lily realised something…

1) _This girl could not whisper _she sounded just as _loud but _slightly horse..

And-

2) she had just found someone who was nice at this school.

**Second year**

"Morning!" I said as Arry flopped over sideways trying to block out my voice _O you__'d have to try harder than that._

With a flourish of my willow wand with unicorn hair she flipped of her bed onto her back death glaring at me from the floor.

The funny thing was as she flipped all the colours in her short boyish hair did a almost Catharine wheel in front of me -a blur of blue, a flash of fuchsia, a swish of scarlet and last but not least a deep raspberry swirl curl before the plop noise. The little rebel loved to stand out and with that hair she certainly did.

"HOLY HOBGOBLINS! Why'd you have to do that" I smile starting to pick invisible bits of fluff from my robes.

"you never get up and I'm getting fed up of telling the Professor an excuse. Plus you need breakfast it's the most important meal of the day" I said wisely.

"and its also important to get ten hours of sleep"

"seven-I think"

"well I need to grow some more"

"I don't think sleeps going to help shorty"

"O aim for my vulnerable spot why don't you! That hurts freckles.. And wide ankles. Hissing Hufflepuffs its eerily early"

"stop mumbling and get dressed"

"I think I see bodily harm in your future.." she threatened the strange thing was she was almost always right any silly prediction she made normally came true, strange co instances.

I had read _deviating the foolish art of divination - By Professor Vertain _and knew it was all tosh but Arry still defended it.

she looked back at the bed wistfully.

"lets go." I said firmly trying to smile.

"ok mummy." which really mean _bossy red head_.

"good girl Arry, hey lets go meet Ashley and Alice"

"yay the hyper queens of Ravenclaw just what I need when I have **only just **_been cruelly awoken!_"

We walked past a gang of Slytherin boys _great_ Malfoy _just what I need first thing_ I put on a polite face and walked past and arm shot out and snatched Arry, still half asleep she didn't resist.

"Hello Arry…." luscious Lucius as Arry called him said.

I'd give him one thing he was hopelessly handsome the bad thing was he knew it, a sad thing that gives a boy an awful superiority complex I thought of a certain annoyingly handsome Gryffindor boy.

"morning" Arry grumbled eyes half open.

"looking tired" he tried to pull her away while his two fat bodyguards blocked my way.

"yer.. Someone rudely woke me up. I backfliped on the floor" I could just imagine the sneer Malfoy was wearing.

"No… Fowl mudblood" he hissed _bad idea mate.._ "_how dare she_, Doing that to you" he crooned stroking her wrist.

"Save me from Sorceress. How dare she!" Arry opened her eyes fully glaring at Malfoy in a much scarier way than she had me. "how DARE YOU! CALL HER THAT. Excuse me I hear my friend calling me goodbye Lucius Malfoy"

"you didn't have to do that" I whispered as we left "it doesn't hurt me" It did a little but I'd never let anyone know.

It didn't matter really I had just as much right to learn here as anyone.

"I don't care he shouldn't, even if it doesn't hurt you" not that she believed it didn't for a second "It might hurt some other poor person, bless them. So he should learn not to do it- I don't think any of them realise how bad it is- for them its just a cheep easy insult they've heard from the cradle and they'll use it to the grave they'll use it- pass it on, make it seem acceptable if enough people do it.. Believe me I'd like to do worse than shout at him but if I did he'd never learn." she ranted before sitting down and looking sadly at the Slytherin table at Malfoy who was taking to Snape.

"Evans can you pass me that goblet" James asked sitting opposite from them surrounded by his gang and fan club.

Lily looked at it warily, she had a reason James Potter was always pulling practical pranks and joked on her she got her own back though..

"Ok Potter" the moment her hand touched the goblet their was a silencing BOOM! And a jet spray of water washed over her dyeing her face a deep purple.

_She looked like violet off Charlie and the chocolate factory._

A very soaked Lily lunged for James's neck as I started to ring my hair of excess water I hoped she did the same to his neck…!

"POTTER STAY STILL AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN-REVENGE!" she said as he using fabulous Quidditch skills jumped over the table and out the door.

A strong hex deflected by the door turned Frank Longbottom into a duck.

As a quacking Frank walked past quickly picked up by Alice I looked at Lily's newly purpled face and burst into large giggles of laughter.

"**we must get him back**" I said grinning at everyone watching the two crazy giggling girls… Especially the Slytherin s.

**Half a year later-**

Beauty shines

_Time goes quickly when your having fun_

- I believe this is a proverb of some kind

"That boys looking at you" she said grinning shyly up at him

"Is he?" I said tiredly laying back on the grass half asleep, feeling totally Zen.

"He's older tall, really cute and a Ravenclaw"

"O" I said stupidly rolling over to look.. Wow he was a god like creature-don't blasphemy Arry! "he's coming over!" I murmured stupidly

"_Look coy_!"

"_Stop reading bloody _Jane Austin_, it doesn't help!"_

"Hello" wow he was cute, nice voice nice hair, nice shoes-his _mum probably bought them.._

"We saw you staring, say what you have to say" Lily looked at me in total shock.

"well… " he said looking at the floor aww he's shy I love shy guys _Lily's so weird she hates it major turn off for her._ "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime.. If you want" he said looking up suddenly-

At Lily who just looked a little mystified.

Going from Geek to Chic would do that…

"I-humm…"

"She'd love to _a word of advice look out for James potter.. He will ruin your date if possible_" the boy nodded

"Yer I know-I'm Andy-I'm a muggle born" he said holding a hand out to lily.

I got up and left them alone _it seemed like the right thing to do._

I'd be lying if it didn't hurt a smidge but my friendship for Lily was far above any Ravenclaw boy, even that good looking one… Lily was beautiful sometimes I felt it was hard for other to see me I was kinda pretty but when standing next to her-

_As far as long shadows went she was the dark side of the moon._

Ok she was weird and a-book-o-holic but that only made me like her more she was my type of person.

"Hey. All Alone Nobel?"

"_Seems that way_" I said lying back on the ground and trying to see shapes in the clouds, the other Gryffindor girls exchanged a look.

"Come with us were going to annoy the boys. _we need you_" I smiled and joining them I noticed some Huffelpuff girls too.

"Point me in the dictation of the victims" I grabbed my note book shoved it into my bag. The girls smirked and I lead them to battle while directing a very interesting conversation on _love theory's_.

Wendy and Alice were particularly deep.

"The slug clubs meeting today isn't it" Alice asked

"Yer same place same time" zandra answered

Louisa looked slightly sad "what do you do their?"

"we talk, mix have some food and just sit really O-and sluggy try's to help us out with stuff"

"like what?"

She shrugged "homework etc.."

"_nice for you chosen ones._"

"Hay I haven't been chosen. _apparently I have no future" _I grinned "sounds great to me I can really imagine myself being a self drift witch just going anyway and everywhere exploring and following the wind.." I said I a dreamy daze

"Really" wendy hushed

"Of course not!" I burst into giggles "I want to travel but I'd get so lonely and bored theirs only so many times you can see a sheep. Anyway I have my life all planned out"

"R_eally_" Wendy asked this time suspicious

"yes I'm going to be a mum I don't want a _currer witch _never been interested I'll just help people anyway I can. I'm going to stay at home with all my babies _five at the least the first will be a _boy_ with dark hair Joseph. Joseph Harry _blank to fill in later..giggle in girlish hope

-And they will all be polite talented and beautiful with blond hair (except Joseph) and my brown eyes"

"_Are you looking for a mate? Or a husband?" o god it was Sev Snape!_

"_Both perhaps_" Malfoy! Too! my life is ruined.

He was followed by Will Nott, Evan Rosier and Santos wilkens.. I could see Severus gliding towards us as well with the other boys… munching Mucous "hummm.. Are you offering Yo Flam.. your genetic material looks -good, blond.. Not to shabby."

"_I am the best specimen at this school, but that is beside the point. I hate _**children**"

"_Too bad_" I said in a over the top woe-st me voice "_but I did say polite as well"_

"On the hunt for a man Nobel, look no further"

"You know one rosier?" he stopped mid flex.

"_Not one that would have you"_

"_O that hurt Will, _how's the pink undEss? _good luck finding a wife that will accept your little habbit_.. It will be hard.."

"YOU!!"

"lady's I think I've spotted the victim."

"_May _I" I asked Malfoy who looked positively gleeful at being asked he waved a unconcerned hand and smiled slowly, wickedly.

"_With my blessing… he's only a halfblood"_

"You shouldn't speak about your friend like that-"

"Why not" he said steeping closer

"Its not nice" I said plainly blinking

"_I never wanted to be nice"_

"O-"

"Arry" Wendy asked nervously

"Get him!" they all charged on Will Nott! HA HA! EVIL VICTORY IS OURS!

I could see Sev sending us distasteful looks "_Gryfendor barbarians_"

When it strikes

Fifth year

_In the shadows of the past _

-Rasmus

I was still smarting from Remus's telling off sometimes that boy made me feel like an arrogant little burk and bit of an idiot, he _really made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes.._

Maybe we should lay off Snape _for a bit.._

"Lily can you help me with this.." James asked holding up his essay flushing slightly as lily clicked her tong annoyed he switched tactics. This Potter was known for his tactics.

"Or-Or lily give me urs and I could correct it for you-_run it over like_"

"you think _I _need any help." laughable mate really faming laughable-

"Your too stubborn" he said frowning

"ME STUBORN.."

"-we must all accept help at some point right mate?"

I am staying out of this.

"yer" damn mouth "not that you need it.." I added she smiled kindly at me

"why thank you Sirius could **you** check through my work I'm going to bed." she handed me the parchment and we watched as she walked off.

Handing it to James I smirked to myself she knew I would lend it to Prongs he just didn't want to lose nether of them did.

"thanks mate" James said winking "I know just how to handle that girl"

I chucked at him and walked off to bed.

"Perfect, perfect Miss Evans as usual you an Mr Snape here have concocted a perfect potion the Draught of look at its perfect water like appearance.." Professor Slughorn said patting his rounded stomach and beaming "never had such talent in one class" he sounded slightly greedy to me and I felt myself blush I hated all this praise.

"professor hurry up and tell me how wonderful my potion is" Nott said smugly.

"Ms Nobel _what is that!_" he said pointing one sausage fat finger after all this time you would think he wouldn't be surprised any more.

She heard Arry let out a groan it was common knowledge she was terrible at potions worse than "Alice _the huffelpuff disaster" _as the slytherins had dubbed her. She grinned up at him hopefully.

"The potion sir" she heard Snape snort over his caldron next to her the fumes greasing up his hair as he steered vigorously.

_How rude._

"_I think not_, young lady you may be the most feeble pupil I have ever taught this is certainly not your strongest subject but persevere" he said seriously I didn't see Arrys grin lesson (I would have punched him by now or started crying I told her I would help her.. Stupid pride) it became more embarrassed but she looked like she wanted to laugh.

"-but I've never had a cheerer optimistic student, no Miss Nobel you do it like this-" he began helping her.

"I think I forgot to add the syrup.." she muttered putting her bright orange quill behind her ear looking like a cancan girl Snape sniggered at her _he usually did in Potions_. It was rather rude "Thank you sir I'll try not to burn another wing down.." he laughed merrily at Arry.

Slughorn walked around the class inspected the others murming.

"good good" "too much-" "less lace wings if you please Miss Ambrosea"

Till he got to the raven mess sitting next to a annoyed looking Sirius who was trying to coax his potion into a lighter colour than blackcurrant jam.

"Mr Potter, nice try _but please_ do not add more than is suggested"

"Sorry Sir it's the Hand writing.." he mumbled grinning "or my eyesight"

I couldn't believe he had blamed a professors handwriting! he couldn't get away with this-

"Only potter would find himself correct and others lacking _even with a pink potion_" Snape said smoothly getting a chucked from the Slytherin's I grinned at my potions partner to he was funny when he wanted to be.

She smiled at me I sneered back. MUD-blood I canted in my head.

Evans is a-Mud blood disgusting week muggle born- evil muggle.. barely human.. Mud-blood-mud-blood-mud

I hated her the effect she had on me, my tong felt like it was swelling in my mouth.

Just thinking of her muggle birth was enough to repel me, I forced my self to relax and cooled instantly and searched for something anything in the room. My eyes fell on a bee near Arry who shook her head in a 'no' gesture almost saying I hadn't been able to fool her.

Scowling I slammed my books into my desk and began scribbling a new hex came to mind… stopping other listing..

_Buzzing came to mind I though of the bee._

Slughorn started to chucked "My My Mr Potter I shall be informing you Grandfather of this habit of yours"

James sent a dangerous glance to Snape before smiling broadly.

"Tell him I said he prefers to be mentioned as Leo" James said knowing this would infuriate him he and his small knobbly kneed grandfather loved to prank each other it was where he was said to get it from unlike his own straight laced father.

"Lionel Woarki Martin Potter would never be called Leo" Slughorn said scandalised "supreme wingott _never_" he posed

"To you he is Lionel to me he is Leo" I glanced at Snivellus his greasy hair was glinting even in the near darkness of the dungeons it was disgusting and the way he looked at Lily pitiful _he could dream on, she would never like a Git like him over me anyway_.

I decided to get a little revenge against the spiteful Slytherin for his comment and started to whisper ideas to my fellow marauder Sirius who as usually was ready to cause a little tomfoolery.

The bell rung and the little twat slinked off into the shadows where he belong with all the other dirt.


End file.
